worlds_end_bookfandomcom-20200214-history
Sophia Woodall
Sophia Woodall (nee Kross; b. 22 May 827) is a Human-Dryad hybrid woman, sister of Isabel Kross. She is the wife of Finn Woodall, mother of Heather, Hawthorne, Althea, Basil, James, Lavender, Orris, Ginger, Valerian and Rosemary. She is a teacher, and also practices White Magic to heal others. Biography Early life Sophia was born to a Human father and Dryad mother on May 22, 827 alongside her twin sister Isabel. She was separated from her sister and left in the care of her maternal aunt Minerva Syrupbranch in the Holly Dryad village of Hollybrook. Death of Aunt Minerva Shortly after Sophia's arrival in Hollybrook, it was discovered that Aunt Minerva had contracted the deadly and contagious Fungalia disease. Though Dryads usually willingly travel to the quarantine village of Funger to protect their villages from the contagion, Minerva elected to stay in Hollybrook to care for her niece, thus putting the Holly Dryads in danger. Upon the discovery of Minerva's condition, the Holly Dryads attempted to forcibly remove both Minerva and Sophia. Instead, Minerva ended up dying of Fungalia in Hollybrook and was buried not far from the cottage she shared with her niece. With Sophia's parentage and her role in Minerva's death known to the Holly Dryads, they took to abusing Sophia and, in some cases, torturing her. The women of the village were notably less cruel, and occasionally let Sophia watch their children. The Holly men eventually discovered their wives' lapse, they tortured Sophia and mutilated her genitals in the hopes that she would not be able to have children of her own. Leaving Hollybrook Courtship and marriage Family life The Great War Physical appearance Sophia has wavy green hair that reaches her shoulders, and large, round blue eyes. She is incredibly pale from living in a small cottage from most of her life, and is tall for a Dryad. She is rather thin and has very little muscle. She has a very cute face, and though she is actually quite pretty she believes herself to be extremely plain. She often hides her face with a patched-up cloak because of both shyness and confidence issues. Her clothes are generally clean, but ragged from housework and being washed so much. Sophia also has scars from being burned when she was younger, but only her husband knows where they are. Etymology Sophia means "wisdom" in Greek. This was the name of an early, probably mythical, saint who died of grief after her three daughters were martyred during the reign of the emperor Hadrian. Similarly, three of Sophia's children die at young ages, causing her much pain and grief. Kross is a metonymic occupational name for a maker of mugs and jugs, derived from Middle Low German "krus" or "kros", meaning "pitcher, ceramic drinking vessel". Woodall is of locational origin from any of the various places called Woodhall, for example, Woodhall in Hertfordshire, Lincolnshire and Yorkshire, also in East Lothian and Dumfriesshire. The name derives from the Old English pre-7th Century "wuda", meaning "a wood", plus "hall", meaning "a hall"--usually referring to a hall for a forest court. The second element, in some instances, may be the Old English "hale", meaning "a secret place, nook, or recess". Woodall is the surname of one of the author's family friends, and when considering names for a Dryad, it was one of the first names to come to mind.Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dryads Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Wisdom Sacreds Category:Married Individuals Category:Kross Family Category:Woodall Family Category:White Mages Category:Teachers Category:Twins Category:Individuals with Pixie Companions Category:Finn Woodall's romantic relationships Category:Syrupbranch Family Category:9th century births Category:Bastards